bbofandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Scythe
Plot Kevin swings his metal-coated fist at an Esoterica, having shifted it into a spiked mace. Gwen fires a powerful mana blast into the middle of a small group of Esoterica, which then sends an explosion out to force them away or down. Bryce rolls under the fist of an Esoterica- barely dodging- then slaps his hand down on the Infinity's dial. Ghostfreak appears from the green light looking down at his hands a little thrown off. (Ghostfreak): I wasn't even sure he was still in there, but I'm not complaining. Ghostfreak floats toward the Esoterica and they both throw a punch. Ghostfreak becomes intangible, allowing the Esoterica's fist to travel through him, but his own but lands. The Esoterica is lurched back, recovering quickly and firing a violet energy bolt in retaliation. Gwen twirls whilst flinging a mana whip around herself, knocking back Esoterica that had surrounded her. Kevin jumps in to pummel one she had missed, who planned to fire an energy bolt. She gives him a thankful nod and dashes toward him, providing a barrier to deflect oncoming energy bolts. (Kevin): Thanks. (Gwen): You've got my back, I've got yours. Ghostfreak joins them and swings his arm, throwing Esoterica that were coming from the unprotected side back. He glares a few of them down and they accept his challenge, firing energy bolts at him. (Ghostfreak): Gwen, NOW! Gwen spins on her heels, moving the barrier just in time to block and redirect the energy bolts back into their casters. (Ghostfreak): There's so many of them. More than normal, and it's unsettling. (Gwen): I agree, but there's not just more of them. They're not teleporting out. Actually, they're not falling unconscious like they normally would. (Kevin): So somethin's up, right? (Ghostfreak): Yes... Here, let me try something. Ghostfreak levitates above the battle, getting a view of the hundreds of Esoterica below. He extends his hand out and flexes it. Black claws rip out from under his pale skin, and are then used to rip the other pale skin from his body. Ghostfreak smirks down at the Esoterica. End Scene Ghostfreak drops his second skin, which startles Gwen, Kevin, and a few of the Esoterica. His body has become not unlike Zs'Skayr's, with the grey skin and upside down head. He opens his chest, his striped tentacles breaking through the black lines. He fires a red beam from the new whole in his chest and spins, tearing through all the Esoterica and sending them all away in violet mist. Ghostfreak descends and hides back under his second skin- then hits the Infinity, reverting to his human form. Bryce comes out of the light holding his head and wobbling. Gwen and Kevin rush in to catch him before he falls. He snaps out of it and stands alone, a little puzzled. (Gwen, uneasy): How- what was- why- ? (Bryce): I figured that since Zs'Skayr had been under the second skin that I thought was Ghostfreak's body that Ghostfreak might be able to tear that off too and become his true form. (Kevin): What if that was something that only Zs'Skayr could do? (Bryce): Well, he was the Ectonurite who was used for the DNA sample for the watch, so I thought that if he could do it that Ghostfreak could. (Kevin): Nice thinking. Plus, we can use that to our advantage now. Especially since the Esoterica are getting stronger. Bryce gives a light grin, quickly fading away, before he, Gwen, and Kevin leave the scene in Kevin's car. Just after they are out of sight, a burst of dark violet light disrupts the quiet night. A man, clothed in a black cloak, stands where the light dies. A hood covers his face and a small cape that starts from his waist wraps from the back of the suit to the front, leaving a space where his legs can walk through easily. The cloak has purple highlights and silver trim. There is a necklace around his neck, a violet gems rests in its center. He has a thin, black staff strapped to his back. The man raises his head, his face matching that of Bowman 10,000, but a shade of brownish green-gray. He lacks a beard and his hair is pitch black. His eyes shift from possessing a faint violet glow to neutral, though still retaining the violet coloring. He steps forward while glancing around at the scene of the previous battle. The man walks to a burnt portion of the ground and kneels to examine it. He tilts his head for a moment whilst his eyes regain their violet shine. His eyes return to normal and he stands up. (Pseudo-Bowman 10,000): Andata! He is whisked away in a dazzling display of violet light. A similar burst of light erupts in front of Kevin's car, causing him to swerve off the road. The trio exists the vehicle and looks around. Bryce quickly spies Pseudo-Bowman 10,000 and approaches him while activating the Infinity. (Bryce): Listen here, you little shit, no one teleports in front of another person's car. (Bryce raises his hand) Especially when I'm around. (He smacks the dial down) Transformation Sequence: A red ball of energy travels down a tunnel of mismatching colors and disappears once it reaches the end of the tunnel. It if followed by a brilliant burst of light. Red rocks start growing on Bryce's arm near the Infinity as it glows. The rocks quickly travel upward and encompass his head. A line tears through red armor and rockets up to a rock-covered humanoid's shoulders and neck, both of which have small volcano-like openings at their base. A geyser of fire erupts from both of his shoulders and head, which then settles into a consistent flame. Heatblast throws his arms in front of his chest before jerking them back into a fighting position as he is engulfed in light. Heatblast stands with his head alight and mask-like face staring down Pseudo-Bowman 10,000. (Gwen): That one's new! (Heatblast): I know, I've been meaning to test him out. (Heatblast begins taking a few steps toward Pseudo-Bowman 10,000) And you've just given me the perfect opportunity. Pseudo-Bowman 10,000 smirks. Heatblast thrusts his arm forward, unleashing a powerful beam of fire. Pseudo-Bowman 10,000's eyes flash violet as the beam approaches. The beam splits into two streams that miss him. (Heatblast): WHAT?! (Gwen): Warlocks can do that, but he didn't even lift a finger! Gwen leaps into the air, taking off running on mana platforms. She jumps off one and flips while tossing mana disks at Pseudo-Bowman 10,000. He takes them without even flinching. Kevin rushes in, shifting his hand into a blade, having absorbed the metal from his car. He swings his arm, which Pseudo-Bowman 10,000 catches. Gwen takes the opportunity to fire a powerful mana blast that does nothing. Heatblast lunges into the air, generating a massive ball of fire in his hands. He slams the creation down on Pseudo-Bowman 10,000 tossing himself, Gwen, and Kevin back via an explosion. He does a Chinese Push-up back onto his feet and his face immediately changes from pride to disbelief. (Pseudo-Bowman 10,000): Ha ha ha ha ha. Really? Is that all? Heatblast rushes forward an they begin fist-fighting. Every punch; every kick, jab, back-fist, spinning whatever is blocked and countered by Pseudo-Bowman 10,000. He does so until Heatblast is nearly worn down. (Pseudo-Bowman 10,000): You haven't quite figured it out yet, have you? I've completed this fight hundreds of times. This is what you do when you've mastered all forms of combat in one world. You master the combat of another. Although, there is some overlap. (Heatblast; in between gasps): What do.. you.. mean...? (Pseudo-Bowman 10,000): This is what you do after having mastered all forms of combat. Bryce Bowman, I am you. End Scene (Pseudo-Bowman 10,000): I am you, Bowman. Every strand of DNA that you possess in every cell of your body is identical to my own. (Heatblast): How is that even possible? Are you like a clone? (Pseudo-Bowman 10,000): No. We are from separate dimensions. This is the “Bowman Prime” dimension. Dimension One, if you will. I was born to Melanie and Douglass Bowman of “Bowman Fifty-first Edition”. I, after having mastered all forms of combat in my own dimension, transported myself to another, to face the “other me's” that exist in the universe. Each time I've been victorious and learned from each one. There is no move that you can do that will throw me off. I have seen it all! I AM THE BLACK SCYTHE! (Heatblast): I wouldn't be so sure, just yet. Heatblast hits the Infinity, being taken over by a blast of green light. His place is taken by a large, metallic beetle, who stands on two legs. The beetle's skin is black, and he has silver rings on his wrists and one on his waist. (Eatle): Eatle! Eatle digs a pile of dirt out of the ground and tosses it into his mouth. His blue eyes light up for a second just before he fires a blue beam of energy from his horn. The beam is deflected by Black Scythe's staff, which is being spun to form a shield. Eatle chomps down on the oncoming blast and fires it back out of his horn, this time with increased power. The blast knocks Black Scythe back, having caught him off guard. Eatle reverts to Bryce in a flurry of green lights. (Bryce): You came to fight me and gotten what you want. Now tell me, was that expected? (Black Scythe): Ha ha ha ha ha.. I have to admit, you're the first one of us to do that.. However, it won't prevent me from completing this quest. Black Scythe rushes forward at incredible speed. Bryce slams the dial down, a large, purple-skinned alien in a black suit, wearing a gas mask, steps forward out of the burst of light. Gutrot releases a green mist that catches Black Scythe when he enters it. Black Scythe stops and looks around. He starts getting light-headed. He shakes his head and recovers. (Black Scythe): Hmm.. nice trick, but I am indestructible. Black Scythe grabs Gutrot's chest and deactivates the Infinity. He drops Bryce and spins around, twirling the staff from his back. He drives the staff through Bryce's chest, whose face becoming a mix of sudden surprise and awareness. Black Scythe removes the staff and Bryce's body drops. End Scene Bryce's body falls face down in the dirt. Gwen and Kevin stand stunned, unable to even retaliate. (Black Scythe): I told you (He sheathes his staff) this is what I do. Then, without missing a beat, he waves his hand upward and levitates Bryce's body off the ground. He blows a purple smoke out that is sucked down Bryce's throat and through his nostrils. Bryce's eye flash open and he takes in a huge breathe. He stands on his own, but leans on Black Scythe for a second. (Bryce): I'd ask “how”, but I think I know. So, I'm gonna ask why? (Black Scythe): This is what I do. I travel. I defeat. I resurrect. I have never left a universe without it's hero, and I won't start now. My place is to learn, and to teach. (Bryce): So what was I'' supposed to learn? (Black Scythe): (He chuckles) You were supposed to learn that there are forces out there that you will feel like you cannot defeat. But you can. I know you thought that while we were fighting, I read your mind.. You are going to face an enemy whose power is unmatched. But I defeated him, without all the skills I have now. You will too. But don't underestimate him. (Bryce): What enemy, and can you give me some more information? (Black Scythe): No. If I do it results in your death, I've watched it happen too many times. He is powerful, and he will take the thing most precious to you, just to throw you off. You have been warned. Be prepared. '''Andata!' Black Scythe teleports away. End Scene Bryce sits in his “new” home, his bedroom in the upstairs and still shared with his brother. Bryce's thoughts circulating, trying to think about what exactly Black Scythe meant. (Bryce): He said I will fight someone whose power is unmatched. But I've done that before- Vilgax's power was unmatched. Actually, it probably still IS unmatched... SO what if it's something that could take on Vilgax. That thought is terrifying... But Scythe said I WILL defeat him. Which means he knows. Or it implies that he's seen this work out for me. So do I have anything to worry about? What if by assuming that I will win no matter what, I end up losing and change the future... if that's the case, I need to be on my guard at all times. (Bryce sinks into his pillow and closes his eyes.) Who knows when this guy'll come.. I've got to be ready. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Esoterica *Black Scythe Aliens *Ghosfreak *Heatblast (first appearance) *Eatle (first appearance) *Gutrot (first appearance) Spells Used *'Andata' Trivia *Gutrot, Eatle, and Heatblast make their debut apearances. *The Black Scythe makes his debut appearance. *I had acutally considered having Heatblast go Ultimate for a time, and it was written in there, but I figured having both him and his Ultimate form appear in the same episode was kinda dumb. *Orignally, only two new aliens were supposed to appear (Heatblast and Gutrot). *It is revealed in this episode that in some alternate dimension (51) Bryce learns to use Black Magic and Chaos Mana. *This ends ANOTHER for BBO.